


Sam Marsh Destroys Fanfiction Needs Jesus

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fanfiction Needs Jesus, Gen, South Park Drabble Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Marsh & his friends had finally had enough of needs Jesus's actions and decided to destroy him





	Sam Marsh Destroys Fanfiction Needs Jesus

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

Sam called his friends on the phone to discuss about this asshole troll called needs jesus, The boys were talking and they agreed that FFN Jesus needs to die. The boys gather their weapons and left their houses, Sam, Levy, Kendall & Derick got on their bikes and rode to needs jesus's house.

The Boys finally reached their destination, Sam & his friends got off their bikes & walked to needs jesus's house. They peeked through the window and they saw Jesus jerking off to photos of dora the explorer in her panties.

Sam & the boys were disgusted at Jesus for masturbating at a photo of a child and falsely writing fanfics of various fandoms. The boys bust the door down & screamed, "Get him!' The boys grabbed Jesus and hit him with baseball bats.

Jesus was beaten & bloodied up by the boys, Sam pulled a gun out & put it in Jesus's mouth. Levy stopped Sam and said, Sam, are you really gonna do this? Levy, he ruined by writing falsely stories within various fandoms & worst of all, he masturbated to a photo of dora the explorer, a cartoon character that's basically a child. Levy thought about what Sam had said and decided to let him shoot Jesus, Sam pulled the trigger & shot Jesus in the mouth.

Jesus finally died & croaked, the boys decided to call the police and they ran to the scene. The police questions the boys actions & were about to arrest them until other officer reveals that the boys killed needs jesus, a man that's wanted for terrorizing , trolling people and wrote false stories within various fandoms. Police were proud of the boys & they received a medal.

Boys's mothers heard the news and were proud of their boys, they had a pizza, soda & ice cream party.

**The End**


End file.
